


In Solidum

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Series: Trettien [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Fictober, Friends With Benefits, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Occult Librarian Loki, hunter thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: There are perks to running the Roadhouse. Having the community come to you for fun and advice is kind of nice. Loki doesn't like to spread around what the biggest perk is, though. He gets jealous too easily for that.





	In Solidum

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 16/31. Because of course, at some point, I needed to do a Supernatural crossover type thing, and the idea of Loki running the Roadhouse and Thor stopping by on the regular was too good to ignore.

Running the Roadhouse had its perks.

For one, Loki was able to absorb all the knowledge he needed and wanted without having to stray too far from his creature comforts. He’d done his years on the road, and maybe they hadn’t been as long as others’, but they had been enough for him. With the Roadhouse, not only did he get to enjoy the knowledge and experience that came from the road, he got to sleep in his own damn bed.

Another benefit of the Roadhouse meant that, because it was his home, he got to have a library on hand. He was able to become a resource for those who passed by. He suspected, a lot of the time, his accent made the lore he imparted carry even more weight; he sounded like he knew all the old-world things he was saying.

The Roadhouse, finally, made it very easy for networking. Loki was, at heart, a social being, but on _his_ terms. The Roadhouse meant that he could have his bar, average, every day, and he could have his hub. The place where hunters from all over the country came to check-in, stay the night, recuperate, and pick Loki’s brain for knowledge.

And as the owner of the Roadhouse, Loki had gotten quite the reputation. Former hunter, expert in lore and demonology. Fiery personality, fond of his protective jewelry, long hair and polished nails. He was _eccentric_ but _brilliant_ and that was fact that was simply known.

There was one last perk of running the Roadhouse that Loki tended not to bring up when people asked him why he did this. That was both because of his own need to preserve the mystery, and not wanting to point anyone in a direction that would end with his own envy.

That reason walked through the door late in the evening on a Tuesday, and Loki nearly dropped the whiskey bottle he’d been pouring from.

“Thor.”

Thor Odinson. Tall, blonde, muscular. Blue eyes that saw right through you and a smile too kind to belong to a hunter. Tonight he was wearing a pair of old, worn looking blue jeans, and an olive jacket over a hooded sweatshirt. Somehow, he made the trucker look appealing.

“Loki.” Thor greeted, moving up to the bar. Loki grabbed a new glass and poured him two fingers of whiskey before putting the bottle back on the shelf.

“Long damn time since you’ve been here.” Loki commented, doing his best to be aloof, adjusting his the rolled sleeves of his plaid button-up. “You’ve been busy, then?”

Thor nodded, pausing a second to drink his whiskey. “Been that way. Could I... borrow you?”

Loki probably should have attempted to look less eager than he was, but he spared only a second to signal to one of the bartenders that he was going around back, before nodding to Thor and leading the way.

Behind the bar, there was a long corridor that led to a few doors. Staff bathrooms and storage areas, mostly, but at the end of the corridor was a locked door. With Thor at his back, Loki lifted one of the necklaces around his neck, a leather strap, and pulled the end of it up from under his black t-shirt, revealing the old, heavy key. He unlocked the door and led Thor up a short flight of stairs.

He didn’t need to tell Thor to lock the door anymore. He had been back here enough times that he knew the drill by now.

“So. What do you need?” Loki asked, when he got to the top of the stairs and unlocked another door that opened into his den. The walls were lined with shelves packed with books, artifacts and samples that he had collected over the years. His library. “I assume you have questions about a hunt?”

“I do.” Thor answered, closing the second door behind him. “The family I’m going to help, I think they have a spirit attached to the house. Something that can’t leave on its own, but it’s, uh, a bit violent.”

Loki hummed, running his black-nailed fingers over the spines of his books, looking for something. “Poltergeist?”

“Not yet, but I think it could get there.”

“So you need to exorcise it. Simple.” Loki pulled a book from the shelf, moving to flip it open. Before he could, Thor’s hand patted his hip, drifting across his lower back while he passed behind him, moving over to the table in the corner. Again, he’d been here so many times, he knew what Loki would do, and Loki followed him, laying the book down on the top.

Thor sat down in front of it, watching Loki while he leaned over the little table that served as a desk and flipped through the pages. “Not that simple. They’ve done that already.”

Loki stopped. “Priest?”

Thor nodded. “Twice. But it keeps coming back.”

“So, it isn’t being kept out.”

“That’s what I assumed. And I knew you would be the one to ask about how to protect the house so it can’t get back in.” Thor leaned his arm on the desk, watching while Loki flipped through the pages with more determination, now. “They have young kids, and they can’t afford to up and leave.”

“How are they affording you?” Loki asked, and, when no answer came immediately, he looked up, catching the chagrined look on Thor’s face. “Ah. Pro bono.”

“Not all of us can charge for our services, sweetheart.”

Loki snorted. “No. No, we can’t, I suppose. Ah, here.” He pointed at the page he’d turned to, spidery type with an illustration of a small, cloth bag. “Hex bags.”

Thor leaned forward in his seat, tilting his head in an obvious attempt to read upside down. “Standard?”

“No. You’ll need some components that aren’t so simple to come by. I have all of this,” he added, running his finger down the list. “I even have the cloth. You’ll just have to make sure you put these in the four corners of the house before you do the exorcism. Not the structural corners, but north--”

“--South, east and west,” Thor finished, smiling up at Loki despite the fact that he’d interrupted him. “I know. You taught me that.”

Loki smirked, looking back at the page. “My star pupil. But, this should do it. I can help you get these together.” He set his palms down on the table, looking across at Thor. “Should keep the spirit out, once it’s expelled.”

It had been three months since the last time Thor had been there. Loki hoped he wasn’t planning on leaving tonight, but if this family needed his help, Loki knew he’d have to let him go. Thor was golden-hearted like that, always looking out for people, just trying to help.

“What will I owe you for your help?” Thor asked.

Not the question Loki had expected, and that was part of why he laughed. “You still owe me from the last time you were here and I restocked your dead man’s blood.”

Thor winced. “So my tab is probably getting pretty long, is it?”

“A bit. I have an idea how you can lessen it, though.”

The implication was clear in Loki’s words, and he felt a thrill go through him when, instead of sighing, Thor smirked.

“Yeah?”

Loki nodded.

“You think Skurge can handle the bar on his own?”

Loki shrugged. “It’s nearly closing time, and Amora’s down there.”

Thor paused, and Loki did everything in his power not to push the matter.

But it had been _three months_.

“Think I can pay some of my future transactions off in advance?” Thor asked, finally, standing up. “It’s not like you open early tomorrow. Or ever.”

Loki grinned. “I think I can work that into the books.”

The confidence that Thor pulled him in with had Loki’s blood running hot, his pulse quickening when Thor leaned in to kiss him, slow, open and dirty as sin.

“Go get on that nice big bed of yours then, gorgeous. I’m going to make you scream.”

Oh, there were a lot of perks to running the Roadhouse, that much was true.

In Loki’s eyes, Thor Odinson’s visits were absolutely the biggest one.


End file.
